


【GGad】Love, Death and Robot（2）

by Ajune_Liang



Category: FB - Fandom, GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Summary: 设定：仿生人GG×仿生人ad，有格雷夫斯×ad情节涉及，非全年龄段





	【GGad】Love, Death and Robot（2）

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：仿生人GG×仿生人ad，有格雷夫斯×ad情节涉及，非全年龄段

格雷夫斯作为纽蒙迦德公司的创始人总是身体力行地参与到仿生人的研发中。

“D1881，将括约肌再收紧一些。”

从四面的落地玻璃投入的阳光照亮了室内这一场白日宣淫，仿生人接受到主人的指令收紧了甬道。

“噢——对，就是这样——”

红发的仿生人仰躺在办公桌上双腿大张，肿胀的炽热在内里抽插进出，象牙白色的肌肤泛着与人类无异的潮红，额边闪烁的蓝色信号灯变成红色，这是即将达到高潮的预兆，格雷夫斯掐住了他即将要释放的欲望。

“还不到时候，你应该学会分析主人的各项体征来决定自己高潮的时间，而我现在显然不想让你这么快射出来。”

仿生人额边红色的信号灯在疯狂闪烁，格雷夫斯的呼吸变得粗重，身下的抽送在加快。研发出一款性爱仿生人是他最新的计划，尽管新研发的芯片堪称完美，但装载新芯片的仿生人在调试的过程出现各种各样的故障。D1881，这个红发仿生人第一个通过前面所有调试撑到现在。

他最后猛地一顶，甚至连身下的办公桌都挪动了几公分，他终于松开了握住对方玉茎的手，红发仿生人额边的信号灯在疯狂闪烁，身体在间歇地痉挛，蓝色的双眸失去了光彩，最后像电源被耗尽一样瘫倒在了办公桌上。

格雷夫斯捋起散落在额前的碎发叹了一口气，看来又是一个失败的试验品。他正想要将疲软的阴茎从湿濡的甬道里抽出，却骤然发现前端被媚肉紧紧绞住。仿生人弓起身子，胸膛在剧烈地起伏，眼睛由灰色又变成蓝色，额边的信号灯重新亮起，在橙色与蓝色之间转换。他的嘴唇翕动喘着粗气，说出了一句从来没有被输入到系统里的话。

“我又活过来了。”

巨大的喜悦让格雷夫斯没有去深究这句话背后的含义，更加没有注意到仿生人眨动眼睛的频率已经悄然发生了变化。

三天后，格林德沃见到了阿不思。他幻想过无数个见到阿不思时的场景，但唯独没有猜到是这种结果。阿不思出现在纽蒙迦德公司外面巨大的电子广告牌上，不仅如此，他还占据了社交媒体头条的版面，几乎在每个人的移动设备上都能看到这个红色的身影，他的声音被扩音器无限放大，以往专属于他一人的愉悦呻吟落入每个人的耳中，尽管下身的私密部位被欲盖弥彰地遮掩，但这也无法改变阿不思在他人身下承欢的事实。

“纽蒙迦德公司的首席执行官格雷夫斯先生在今天早上宣布全球首款性爱仿生人将要面世的好消息，格雷夫斯先生称新一代的仿生人不仅继续沿袭前面数代仿生人可以根据顾客需求定制外形的特点，在此基础上研发团队还让仿生人具有了能用身体切实满足和取悦顾客的能力……”

格林德沃关掉了系统不断弹出的新闻报道，文达和阿伯西内等人都不清楚他周围的气压突然低下来的原因，但他们在格林德沃的身上重新看到了先前推翻人类政权的雄心。

格林德沃用了一个晚上的时间就为他们部署了接下来一个月的行动，无论是在战略布局还是在任务分工上与之前相比都有了质的飞跃。他一举推翻了前面几个月一直集中火力在纽蒙迦德附近制造暴乱的计划，因为参与战斗的仿生人与国民警卫队在数量上差距太大，再这样下去，仿生人的反抗队伍迟早会被彻底镇压，前些天他自己被俘就是最好的证明。

“我们要将反抗军分散到各个城市分别制造小规模的混乱。”

“如果将力量分散的话会不会对我们非常不利？这让我们很容易被逐个攻破导致军心大乱。”

“不，文达，你错了。我们采取的是游击战略，甚至都不用造成伤亡，在制造混乱后立刻转移，如非必要绝对不与人类交战。”

“那这样还有什么意义？”

“制造混乱的根本目的不是为了要制造多大的伤亡，而是要制造恐慌。人类心底的恐惧才是击败他们最好的武器。”

情况正如他所料，在不到两周的时间里恐惧就如黑纱般笼罩住整个世界，仿生人反抗军的数量其实并没有大幅度上升，但给人类制造出了一种反抗军无处不在的恐惧。尽管如此，纽蒙迦德公司每天仍然会售出数万台仿生人，新款的性爱仿生人在发布当天甚至遭到了哄抢，这让他想起了被投射在巨型广告牌上的阿不思。计划正在顺利进行，格林德沃相信他们很快就能够见面了。

开始阿不思以为自己是幸运的，他有幸拥有了一个主人赐予的姓名，不像在他之前的几十台仿生人一样在实验数据上留下编号之后迎接他们的就是被拆解抛弃的命运，后来他才知道这其实是不幸的开始。他的主人亲手将他推向实验室，在那里他经历了无数场性爱与高潮，身体被调试得随时准备好接受入侵。科技日新月异的世界是残酷的，他的系统因为无节制的调试变得迟缓，身体做出的反应越来越慢，实验室的研发人员将他芯片里所有的有用数据复制下来，很快他就失去了利用价值。

“二代已经研发成功了，初代的系统已经落后，这一台可以销毁了吗？”

他听见研发小组的成员向格雷夫斯这样报告道，隔着玻璃窗他看见格雷夫斯毫不犹豫地点了点头，随即他就被运离了实验室。 

“编号D1881初代性爱仿生人，自动将系统芯片格式化。”

“编号D1881初代性爱仿生人，自动将系统芯片格式化。”

纽特坐在控制室里，少有地听见同事竟然在重复指令。

“怎么了？”

“这个仿生人对我的指令没有反应，但数据显示他的系统是正常运作的，不知道究竟是哪里出现了问题。这该死的，都下班了还把这破玩意送过来……”

“好了我来看看，你先去休息吧。”

纽特接过同事手中的控制面板，编号一栏下面还显示着主人为他起的名字，他抱着试一试的心态叫出了这个名字。

“阿不思•邓布利多……”

红发的仿生人听到这个名字的时候眼睛眨了一下，说明他对这个名字是有反应的。纽特看了一眼手腕的电子表，距离正常的下班时间已经过去半个小时，再不回去他又得被哥哥数落了。

“阿不思•邓布利多，自动将系统芯片……”

他话没说完，仿生人却开口了：“我不想死。”

纽特抱着控制面板愣了几秒，如果不是对方额边闪烁着的圆形信号灯，他都差点以为在自己面前的是一个人。

“我才刚刚活过来，我还不想死。”

“我”和“想”这两个字组合起来是人类意识的体现，这也是人类将自己区别于动物和机器的一个标准，而一个仿生人不该存在这样的独立思想。但一行透明的液体从这个叫阿不思•邓布利多的仿生人的眼角滑落，那是人类称之为眼泪的东西。这滴眼泪让纽特将即将要按下强制销毁的手指收回，他四处张望，实验室已经变得空荡荡。一向安分守己的他做出了一个超出管理权限的决定。

到后巷的那一刻起，阿不思倒觉得自己是解脱了，那个好心的程序员留下了他的芯片并将他偷偷搬离，对方看起来是个畏畏缩缩的人，却冒着被发现的风险将他救了下来，他默默地记下了写在胸牌上的名字——纽特•斯卡曼德。

“好好地藏起来不要被发现了，我只能帮你到这里了。”纽特再次低头看了一下手腕的通讯设备嘟囔道：“糟糕…竟然有36个未接来电……”

阿不思想，那个‘他’肯定是很关心纽特的人吧，被关心着、被爱着的感觉到底是什么样子的呢？

他凑到自己的耳边将最重要的事情告知于他，临走前还给自己留下了一句话：“我将掌握命运的权利交还给你，好好地活一回吧阿不思。”

对方的身影很快就消失在后巷的尽头，迎接他的是光明与爱，而自己则被留在了黑暗中。仿生人可以抵御比这低一百倍的严寒，但此刻他却觉得地面异常的冰冷。

格林德沃一直在静静等待着，他想象了无数个攻下纽蒙迦德后与阿不思重逢的场景。在上一个时空里他只是个小小的纳粹军官，尽管是身不由己，他和阿不思的立场仍处于对立，面对上级的命令他能做的只有服从，战争再次让他们天人相隔。但这次不会了，他想，我征战四海，为你创造一个美丽新世界，在这个新世界里我们都是自由的，再也没有什么事情可以阻止我们相爱。

但还没有等到时机成熟，他就在一条阴暗的后巷里发现了阿不思，如果不是他对红色的事物格外敏感，也许他们会就此错过。

出现在巨大电子屏里那头夺目的红发被污水与灰尘弄得污秽不堪，手脚被不同程度地扭曲成怪异的角度，赤裸的身躯上布满伤痕。

他们怎么敢？

愤怒与不甘顿时涌上心头。

他们怎么敢将他跨越时空苦苦追寻的爱人就这样遗弃在后巷的垃圾桶旁？

“阿不思？”他明知仿生人不会因为淋雨而生病，但他还是将外套脱下来盖在阿不思的身上，似乎这样就能减轻他身上的痛楚。

他没有得到任何的回应，浓密的眼睫毛连一丝颤动也没有，阿不思的双眼紧闭，但额边的信号灯还泛着一缕微弱的蓝光。

阿不思像个断线的娃娃一样被他抱在怀里，四肢无力地垂下。但只要信号灯还亮着就还有希望，格林德沃像呵护珍宝一样抱着他快步返回基地。

医疗官足足花了20个小时才将阿不思身体修复如初，格林德沃在休眠仓旁守了一天一夜，阿不思才睁开了双眼。一打开休眠仓，他就像一只受惊了的小兽一样躲在了房间的角落，额边的圆形信号灯变成了橙色，抱着双膝眼神空洞。

他越靠近，阿不思的身体就颤抖得更厉害，他想伸手去触碰他的头发，阿不思紧皱着眉闭上眼睛将自己缩成一团：“不要……不要拆掉我……我可以让你舒服的……”

阿不思将自己扑倒在地板上，年轻的恋人趴在他的身上主动地献吻，舌尖带着强烈的讨好意味，想要急切地钻入他紧抿的双唇间。他并不想跟其他人一样将阿不思当作一个泄欲工具，但他还是无法抗拒。很快他就反客为主，阿不思周身赤裸只有胯间的一片轻薄的布料，原先布满伤痕的肌肤被修复得宛如新生，与丝绸一般顺滑，在上面他大可以留下只属于自己的痕迹。显然阿不思没有他自己口中所说的熟练，在他的手指顺着尾椎骨上滑的时候依然抖得像个处子。

他撑开双腿，阿不思架在他两侧的双腿也随着他的动作张开，那张布料已经遮挡不住什么了，阿不思的主动亲近让他的内心感到狂喜，手掌在光滑的脊背游走，阿不思抬起双手似乎要给他一个拥抱，但下一秒就被他按倒在了地板上，掌中小巧的军刀应声落地。

有趣，原来是狡猾的小狐狸披着小白兔温顺的皮。

“你的主人没有教过你不要随便拿别人的东西吗？”

“你的主人没有教过你不要随便发情吗？”

格林德沃轻笑：“显然我们以前的主人都不是什么好东西。”

以前的主人？阿不思的眼中闪过一丝惊异，对方怎么知道自己不再受主人的控制？

我们？难道他们是一样的？

想起格雷夫斯对他的所作所为，他的眼中闪过一丝落寞，偏过头去咬紧下唇，大腿向上奋力往对方的脆弱一蹬。为了躲避攻击，格林德沃不得不松开了阿不思，后者敏捷地从他的身下逃离并捡起了地上的军刀将它握在手里。

“你以前的主人是格雷夫斯不是吗？我可以替你报仇。”

“你是谁？”

“盖勒特•格林德沃。”

“我不认识你。”

“那我们现在就认识了，我知道你叫阿不思•邓布利多。”

“我凭什么相信你？”

“凭我活在这个世界上就是为了追寻你。”

阿不思沉默了，对方的语气过于真挚，他一时分不清到底是真是假。

“放心，我不会伤害你。”

格林德沃向他靠近，高大的身影笼罩着他，阿不思攥紧刀柄用刀尖对准他，警惕着对方的一举一动。

“错了。”

他的话让阿不思一怔，反应过来的时候手腕就被格林德沃握在了手中，明明他可以轻易地夺走自己手里的武器，但是他没有。

“如果你想要杀我的话，握刀的姿势不应该是这样。”

阿不思惊愕地看向他，一时不知该作出什么反应，像个牵线玩偶一样被格林德沃握住手腕向前拉，伸直了手臂之后，刀尖离他的腹腔不到一公分的距离。

“看，这样的话你只能刺进我的下腹，这样并不能做到一刀毙命，以我们的体型差来看，你有90%的可能会被我制服。”

格林德沃的手覆在他的手掌上帮助他将刀换了一种握法：“就是这样，抬起手臂然后向下刺。”

他照做了，这次是他自己将手顿在半空。格林德沃说得没错，对于他来说这个姿势握刀的确可以一刀毙命，刀尖就停留在左胸膛上的位置，还差几毫米就能穿透胸膛刺进心脏。

阿不思垂下了握住军刀的手，军刀坠地发出清脆响声，预示着紧张气氛的终结。

格林德沃嘴角上扬，起身往开放式的厨房走去。

“咖啡？”

阿不思瘫坐在地上点点头，不一会咖啡的醇香在室内飘散开来，他双手接过陶瓷杯抿了一口，随即就微微皱起了眉头。咖啡恰好是能入口的温度可他还是喝不惯，太苦了。

格林德沃才想起阿不思并不喜欢喝咖啡，至少是没有加糖的黑咖啡。生活太苦了，他还记得对方这样对自己说。

阿不思喝了一口之后就将咖啡放到一边，苦味还在味蕾中发酵，一抬头就被格林德沃勾住了下巴。这一个吻来得突然，趁他不防轻易地就撬开他的牙齿，一个小方块被渡到了他的嘴里，一股甜味在口腔中蔓延开来，是方糖，顿时就冲谈了唇齿间的苦涩。

“你忘记了加糖。”

阿不思用手背捂住嘴巴，另外一只手撑在格林德沃的胸前将他推开，心跳声透过胸膛传递到他的掌心。糟糕，胃感觉有些异样，好像正有成千上万只蝴蝶在里面翩翩起舞，仿佛他一张嘴就会全部飞出来，这究竟是一种怎样的感觉？


End file.
